claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarice
Etymology クラリス transliterates from "Clarice," a form of "Clara," from Late Latin "Clarus" (famous). Related to Anglo-Irish last name "Clare" and French feminine first name "Claire." Appearance Wears brown hair in razor-cut shag, though shorter than Miria's.Claymore 14, front cover Clarice's stature appears smaller than other members of Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 48 Personality Ernest, often clueless. Appears to be a pariah in Organization. Tries to conform to Organization's standards. But is thwarted by her own limitations, causing conflict with peers. Later in Rabona, she comes into her own as defender of city. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type and Ability. Due to partial Yoma implant success, Yoma Power level appears low. Initially displays limited fighting ability''Claymore 12'', Scene 065, p. 54 and sensitivity to cold weather.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 39 Later during invasion of Rabona, Clarice shows greater fighting and leadership qualities.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 12–13 History Early life unknown. 'Alfons' Clarice appears at end of the 7-year Timeskip. She joins hunt in deserted village of Dabi in Alfons.Claymore 12, Scene 065, pp. 39–45 When she meets Dabi Hunt, led by No. 9 Nina, they ridicule her for her appearance and low rank.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 47 Later, the hunt is attacked by Awakened Beings.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 52 Clarice wakes to find hunt unconscious and Awakened Beings gone, leaving only huge bloodstains. She explores further and finds graves of warriors from Battle of the North. But Clarice counts 17 swords, instead of 24.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 71 Unobserved, five of seven survivors watch Clarice—Miria, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia and Uma. Ghosts argue on what to do about Clarice, but Miria decides to do nothing.Claymore 12, Scene 066, p. 77 Clarice reports her findings to Organization. Report ignored. Reassigned to help No. 4, Miata.Claymore 12, Scene 068, p. 142 'Miata' Clarice finds Miata's mind regressed to infancy. Clarice lets Miata breast-feed, which calms Miata.Claymore 12, Scene 068, pp. 144–150 Later, Rimuto, satisfied with Clarice's "stabilizing" Miata's mind, sends them to execute Galatea for desertion.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 95–97 'Rabona' 'Journey' Despite her size and youth, Miata destroy Yoma and Awakened Beings with ease. This frightens Clarice more than the Yoma.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 123 Miata heightened senses lead them to the Holy City of Rabona.Claymore 13, Scene 073, pp. 124–125 'Mystery' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape guards, takes them to Galk's house.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 12–15 Galk says locals have disappeared and suspects a Yoma. Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 18–21 Elsewhere, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving church. And to Father Mohr. Clarice and Miata arrive as expected.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 22–25 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoma Power, tricking Organization to send execution party to Rabona. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead. But when Agatha appears as crab-like Awakened Being, Clarice and Miata ignore her and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 075, p. 66 Galk leads counterattack—a diversion. Sid climb on Agatha and attacks human appendage. But tentacles ensnare him. Galatea frees Sid and throws him to Clarice.Claymore 14, Scene 076, pp. 51–59 When Miata does attack Agatha, tentacles ensnare Miata. Clarice runs away, only to reappear behind Agatha. Clarice escapes with Miata, critically wounded.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 119 Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 122 'Surprise visitors' Clare and Ghosts show up.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 126–127 Clare immobilizes Agatha by cutting off her legs.Claymore 15, Scene 078, p. 13 Agatha is forced to abandon her crab form and contracts into mummy, with tape-like tentacles. As the Ghosts whittle down this false body, Agatha escapes into her true core.Claymore 14, Scene 078, p. 19–30 She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Quick-sword to kill Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 078, p. 34–37 Galatea offers to submit to execution. But Clarice and Miata desert Organization instead. Afterward, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–77 Miria puts Galatea in charge of Clarice and Miata.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 79 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy Organization, Awakened Beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Clarice, Miata, Galatea and Tabitha defend city with guards. Arrival of Ghosts finally defeats invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 10–21 Galatea suspects the Organization sent the invasion, due to Miria's attack.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 34–35 'Miria's return' After the destruction of the Organization, the Ghosts return to Rabona. In a town hall meeting, Miria explains the situation to the Rabona guards and the Claymore warriors. Despite Miria's misgivings, she lets the human guards, Clarice and Miata to stay and defend the city.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 344–349 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Dabi Hunt Category:Operation Rabona II